


Dennystuck's Rhapsody in Green Major

by CheshireCreeper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: More tags as we continue through this dumpster fire outside of a denny's, the name came to me one night just as all genius thoughts do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCreeper/pseuds/CheshireCreeper
Summary: The tile speaks for itself.ENJOY A DESCENT INTO MADNESS!





	1. CHAPTER 01: WELCOME TO DENNY'S

I want you to picture a Denny's. No, not an Arbys. Not a McDonald's. A Denny's.

You know, Denny's? That place with the egg mascot and pancakes that are more like flatcakes? There is green seating everywhere, and probably when you went to eat there as a child (don't lie, you did) you got the pancake with the rainbow chocolate chip because that was the good stuff, and maybe as an adult you'll get sausages because who doesn't like a good sausage every now and again?

Yeah. Denny's.

Anyways, now I want you to picture the Denny's, but now it's dark outside. Like, real dark. So dark you can't even seen anything specific. It's like the beginning of a Bob Ross Painting, when he's covered the entire canvas with his liquid jesso but hasn't yet started putting on the Titanium White. Yeah. That's how dark it is. The illusion of depth is strong in this Denny's.

And then...

There is a stirring within the Denny's. A figure blinks away the sleep from his eyes, smacks his lips, and then sits bolt upright. He looks around the Denny's, but as previously discussed, it's dark outside, and he can't see much, only the vague suggestion of shapes. This figure knows his shape perfectly well: he has very tall shoulders, beady eyes, and a hat that holds his number on top of his head: 14.

He also knows he can feel an elbow jabbing him into his side. He jabs back

A figure shoots bolt upright in the air, flailing around wildly. He too is a shape the other shape knows well-skinny figure, bulging eyes (which you can see even in this liquid jesso darkness), and of course a tophat showing off his number: 6.

QUARTERS [Q14] has started pestering DIE [D6] 

DIE: I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE, I WASN'T SLEEPING.

DIE: WAIT, WHERE ARE WE?

QUARTERS: 1 don't know, d1e. 1'm just...

Here Quarters looks down at his...co-worker again. Die's frame isn't as tall as Quarters, who stands heads and shoulders above the rest of The Felt (besides Cans, but then, even the Boss isn't as big as Cans).

QUARTERS: gl4d(?)...1 guess...to see you here.

They stare at each other for a couple seconds, wondering what to do, when suddenly a bright light, somewhere outside the Denny's flickers on.  
It is a sign. More specifically, the sign.

DIE: DENNY'S.

QUARTERS: 1 c4n re4d, 1d1ot.

they both stare at each other for a longer time than last time, this time not with confusion with their eyes, but one of pure dread instead. finally, somebody breaks the silence.

DIE: UH OH.

and then a figure stirs from his slumber across from them, having been awoken by the bright lights of the sign turning on outside.

JAKE: um, could you good chaps try and turn down the volume on these lights? I'm trying to sleep...


	2. CHAPTER 02: SOMEWHERE ACROSS TOWN

I want you know to imagine an alleyway. It is still dark outside, and the sun has not come up yet. Instead, the moon has full domain over this place, and it isn't shining any of the sun's rays tonight. Pitch. Black. Like the ace of spades. It is, however, not silent. There are noises coming from one of the buildings which make up the alleyway: screams and the sounds of gunfire. Then, the sound of a shot being fired, and then...

**B L A M O !**

The door flies off it's hinges, and two green-adjacent trolls roll out of the building, gunfire following them. The gunfire's source is unimportant at this current juncture in the story, but do not worry, we will get back to it. Instead, this story is more interested in the two green-adjacent trolls currently fleeing the scene, firing back at their unknown pursuers.

One is only known as TZ now, the notorious criminal seer of mind who has just succesfully started another getaway. Her acomplice is her dancestor, a woman named "Latula Pyrope," who can do wonderous things with only a skateboard and some rope.

Together...

**T H E Y**  
_ **D O**  
C R I M E  _

Or, at this current moment in their stories, they have already done crime. They run away from the building, dodging bullet after bullet. TZ is following Latula, telling her where to go--the blind leading the noseless, it would seem.

Latula Pyrope [LP] began seeking advice from TZ [TZ]

LP: wh3r3 do w3 go now, R4D1C4L L34D3R!!?!!?!

TZ: 1'M WORK1NG ON 1T!

**BANG BANG!**

TZ: TH4T C4R! W3 N33D TO G3T 1NTO TH4T C4R!

The one known as Latula Pyrope looks towards to where her R4D1C4L L34D3R is pointing towards, and sees a speeding car, going at a slightly faster pace than the two fleeing robbers. She grimaces, and yells out the only thing she can.

LP: 4LR1GHT! TH4T'S 4N 3-Z TH1NG FOR M3, TZ!

and with this, she grabs ahold of the Seer of Mind's Hand, grabs her cane from out of his pocket, accelerates JUST a bit more on her running speed, and then

**S M 4 S H**

The car window is smashed, and the Seer of Mind is grabbed. The Knight of Mind, using her calm, R4D1C4L Demeanor, uses the cane to lift up and vault herself and the Seer through the Car Window, making their getaway a complete success.

LP: 4lr1ght, w3 d1d 1t! WOO!

TZ: Y34H, BUT... >:? 

LP: >:? wh4t 1s 1t? 

TZ: 1F 1'M NOT 1N TH3 DR1V3R'S S34T...4ND YOU 4R3N'T 1N TH3 DR1V3R'S S34T...TH3N, L1K3, WH4T'S M4K1NG GO? 

LP: ghost pow3r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

suddenly, at the front of the car...a head swivels round, revealing the driver of the car to be no more than a SKELETON. 

KNIGHT OF DOOM: HIYAH, GURLS! WHAT'S SHAKING, BESIDES MY BONES?


	3. CHAPTER 03: JAKE ENGLISH MUFFIN

While the Dinner still remained dark, the light being cast from the sign of the Denny's allowed the Two Leprechauns to see more clearly into the dinner itself, or atleast the booths surrounding theirs.

They didn't like what they saw. Each booth had at least one person sleeping on it, if not more. Besides the Sleeping Page of Hope across from them, there was a troll whose dress changed randomly everytime they looked back at her, a cat-like troll who was seemingly using her olive-green coat as a blanket, and on the booth behind them, there was what looked to be a human with dog ears sleeping with her ears back.

The two leprechauns also noticed that there were more shapes than that going into the diner. They also noticed the comically oversized lock on the door, and the fact that the glass besides them from which the light shone through had a label on it.

DIE [D6] began reading to QUARTERS [Q14]

DIE: "This glass has 6een la6eled certified invinci6le 6y the kinds of people who would know a6out that kind of stuff." 

QUARTERS: Th4t doesn't sound good. 

JAKE: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

The Two Leperchauns regarded the sleeping boy on the seat across from them, then looked back to each other, and nodded in agreement. 

QUARTERS: HEY SLEEPYHE4D. R1SE 4ND SH1NE.

JAKE: Dirk, please, I have an alarm clock set for a reason...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

QUARTERS: HEY YOU, GET UP!

JAKE: just let an old chap sleep, would you...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was at this time that Quarters nodded to Die, who took out a pin and silently, ever so closely, walked over to Die and...

JAKE: zzzzzYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOWCH!

JAKE: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

DIE: THAT was for sleeping too long. You've got to get up when the chickens hatch. Take it for me.

QUARTERS: 1 don't know wh4t D1e just s41d but 1 4gree w1th the sent1ment.

JAKE: Hey wait a second...I REMEMBER YOU! You were those awfully terrible dandys who tried to kill me when I was just having a lovely tea party!

DIE: yeah, that's another reason why.

JAKE: Hang on, is this part of your diabolic plot? And I thought there were more of you?

QUARTERS: There 4re. But 1t seems bec4use we were green, we got stuck...here.

JAKE: Where is here, even?

Jake finally rubs the sleep out of his eyes and takes a look around his surroundings. He then looks outside and makes a great show of reading each letter individually by pointing his finger towards it. Finally the message rings out in his brain: Denny's.

JAKE: Denny's? Why the dickens are we here?

DIE: Your Guess is as Good as Mine, 6ud.

QUARTERS: But wh4tever the re4son for us be1ng here, I do know the re4son why we h4ve to le4ve th1s pl4ce.

This gets Jake's attention. He leans in close, again making a great show of showing that he's really listening. The next words he speaks are breathless.

JAKE: Why?

QUARTERS: Bec4use there shouldn't even BE 4 Denny's in the 4lph4 T1mel1ne.


	4. CHAPTER 04: WHEN THE ROAD DISAPPEARS

The two mind players look at the skeleton, then towards each other, then back at the skeleton. Then, both mind players promptly lose their minds.

LatulaPyrope [LP] began screaming at TZ [TZ] and also at KNIGHTOFDOOM [KD]

LP: WH4T 1N 4LL R4D1C4L H3CK 1S H4PP3N1NG??? 

TZ: 1 DON'T KNOW, WHY 4R3 YOU 4SK1NG M3???

KD: This is no way to greet your designated driver! You are being rude now, dames!

LP: 1 thought you s41d th1s w4s th3 most tubul4r w4y to g3t 4w4y!

TZ: 1 THOUGHT 1T W4S! M4YB3 MY S33R POW3RS 4R3 GO1NG???

KD: Again, I don't know why you are asking questions amongst yourselves when you both know you don't know the answer. If you knew what was going on, you weren't be in this situation, now would you?

TZ finally turns towards the skeleton, whose gaze she had been hiding away from so far during this entire conversation with Latula.

TZ: WH4T 4R3 YOU?

KD: Your driver, the Knight of Doom! You know, you were very hard to capture, mainly because you were always making the correct moves to avoid capture, I guess. But now, you are going to the *S*E*C*O*N*D*A*R*Y* LOCATION.

LP: NOT TH3 S3COND4RY LOC4T1ON!

KD: Them's the breaks. Speaking of which, we have none. HANG ON, FLAPPERS!

With that, The KNIGHT OF DOOM hits the gas and jaggedly swerves through lane to lane, avoid lampposts and trashcans narrowly each time.

TZ: ...YOU KNOW WH4T? TH1S 1S 4CTU4LLY F1N3. TH3 SHOCK H4S WORN OFF NOW, 4ND TH1S 1S PR3TTY SW33T, 4CTU4LLY.

KD: Glad to hear that your back to your usual tricks again. Hey, you know what would be funny?

LP: Wh4t?

The skeleton swirves his head around to face the two players of mind who have refound their minds, and does what could be said to be an expression of a smirk, if the skeleton had lips anymore.

KD: IF I HIT THIS WALL RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TZ: W41T WH4T

And with that, everything goes black.


End file.
